Out of this World (part 1-10)
by Lilith
Summary: Sarah makes a wish, but unexpected things happen.... as she finds herself in the eternal City of the Worlds! J/S story.
1. Default Chapter Title

Out of this world

1 - 5

by

Lilith

( [jmpoley@hetnet.nl][1] )

The following Labyrinth story is inspired by the song "Out of this world", by The Cure ( from the album 'Bloodflowers' )

Comments are VERY welcome. 

Disclaimer: usual stuff, Labyrinth and everything related is not mine, neither is the song "Out of this world" by the Cure ( though I wish I had written it…it's beautiful ! ) ...bla,bla,bla….

BUT ALL NEW characters are mine, they're the result of my own twisted brains….

O

ut of this world

( words by Robert Smith )

When we look back at it all

As I know we will

You and me, wide eyed

I wonder……will we really remember

How it feels to be this alive?

# And I know we have to go

**I realise we only get to stay so long**

**Always have to go back**

**to real lives where we belong**

**Where we belong**

**Where we belong**

** **

When we think back to all this

And I'm sure we will

Me and you, here and now

Will we forget the way it really is

Why it feels like this

and how?

# And we always have to go

**I realize we always have to say goodbye**

**Always have to go back to real lives**

**But real lives are the reason why**

**We want to live another life**

#### We want to feel another time

**Another time……**

** **

**Yeah……another time**

To feel another time……

When we look back at it all

As I know we will

You and me, wide eyed

I wonder……will we really remember

How it feels to be this alive?

# And I know we have to go

**I realize we always have to turn away**

**Always have to go back to real lives**

**But real lives are why we stay**

**For another dream**

**Another day**

**For another world**

**Another way**

## For another way……

** **

**One last time before it's over**

**One last time before the end**

**One last time before it's time to go again……******

** **

~1~

S

he smiled as she saw the little note on her pillow. *Toby.* She picked it up gently. He would always leave this lovely little notes somewhere in her room, when she came back home for the weekend. Ever since he learned writing. She sat on her bed. Her smile broaded when she opened the folded paper."Sweet dreams" it said. She stared at it for a moment. *Since when did Toby write so well ? He was only six. He must have copied it from a book. And he had sure developed a steady hand since last time she was here. But then, he liked writing and he practiced a lot. Should be it.* She shrugged and stood, leaving the note on her pillow. Consumed with thoughts she walked over to her dressing table. She didn't see how the little note started to glow with a strange blue light. Sarah sat down behind the table and stared in the mirror. The note crumbled to dust, leaving no trace on the fabric. A voice called for her, asking her to come down for dinner. With a sigh she got up and left the room.

Forty minutes later she was back. She buried her face deep in her pillow. * It always ended up the same ! Her step mom would pretend to be kind to her, but never could keep it up the whole evening. Neither could she for that matter. But then, she didn't feel like pretending anymore. Not even to please her father. Evenings like this always ended with a fight* She turned her head and stared at her stuffed toys, illuminated by pale moonlight. * Magic. * Her lips formed a sad smile. * It had been a dream, hadn't it ? Could be…Should be .Then…* She turned and stared at the ceiling. Counted the stars she had painted there. They were faintly glowing in the darkness. * Then I wish upon a star that I would dream like that again…* A tear rolled down her cheek and fell on the pillow. * It seemed to evoke a delicate smell of flowers. * She was surprised at the thought.* How could that be? * She turned and sniffed. The overwhelming scent of roses filled her head. * Had Karen sprayed her pillow with perfume ?* She doubted. Then she smiled, without really knowing why. Her eyelids felt suddenly heavy with sleep. She curled up and rested her head on the pillow. The moment sleep took over, a thought came to her *Oh yes, I'll dream tonight. Just as Toby whished. A beautiful dream to forget the misery of real live. If it was only just for the night. One night.* A smile lit up her face and she relaxed. 

~2~

S

he felt herself sliding into a dream and out of this world. The faint send of roses surrounded her. She felt comfortable and very much ……alive. * How could I feel like this ? I was so tired when I got to bed * she thought surprised. She tossed and turned. * Okay, okay. I'm awake. But where has the dream gone to ? I was dreaming just then, wasn't I?* Rather annoyed she opened up her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling. * That's not MY ceiling.* She sat up. * And this definitely isn't my room ! Am I still dreaming then ? But it doesn't feel……this is all……* Sarah felt confused. It was only then that she noticed. The room was bathed in light. Sunlight. 

Carefully she slit out of the bed. Her bare feet met with the cold tiled floor. She shivered, but she hardly noticed. The room was beautiful. The bed she had been sleeping in, was made of a beautiful wood, she didn't recognize. It was brown, almost black, which made quite a contrast with the white lace sheets. The tiles on the floor were a faint shade of red, like they had known better days. To her left side there was a huge wardrobe, made of the same wood as the bed. When she walked over to it, she saw it had a beautiful carving. Sarah didn't dare to open the enormous doors of this beautiful piece of furniture. *Well, at least not now* she added.

She turned round and saw on the other side of the room a dressing table. She couldn't help but giggle. * And I thought mine was awesome ! * She almost ran to the other side, and stopped just in front of the table. This too was made of the dark wood. Feeling like a queen she seated herself on the white velvet surface of the stool in front of the dressing table. Her eyes ran over the items lying on it. Carefully she picked up a silver brush. She admired she engraved weapon on the backside. It looked like cat sitting on a cloud, with on his left side a closed book and on his other side a hour glass. *Impressive. * she judged. She placed the brush back on the table. Right in front of her was a silver box. Curious as ever she opened it. A make-up palette, or that's what it appeared to be. Her eyes wondered further over the vanity items. * Must be somebody very rich who owns this * she thought, and with a smile she added * And that person has an excellent taste. * 

Her eyes met with her own in the mirror. She blinked in surprise. It was still the Sarah that went to sleep feeling so angry. Same pale skin, same dark lines near her eyes. * Still the same nightgown * she grinned. But she noticed one difference. It was in her eyes. The bored, fatigued look had disappeared, and seemed to be replaced by a burning fire. * Yes *, she thought, * 'Cos there a things going on now. Things are happening ! Just like then…...* Her smiled faded. * But that had been a dream. Is this a dream ? * She remembered reading a book, where the heroine of the story pinched her self to find out if she wasn't dreaming. *Could always try !*. She pinched herself. "Ouch" she cried loud. * That was sure really painful * she thought while rubbing her arm. * So I am awake. But how did I come to this place ? Where the hell am I anyway ? If this isn't a dream, what is going on ? We didn't went on holiday, did we? No, we didn't. The last thing I remember is going to sleep…… sliding into a dream……the scent of roses.* The thought hit her, and she sat up straight. * The scent of roses ! Yes, her pillow had, somehow, smelled like a bouquet of roses. This room…… it was filled with the same delicate perfume. * She frowned. * How could that be. Had she been drugged ? Impossible. No drug smelled like roses * She smiled again, finding the thought comforting. *And then, who would drug her, and bring to……where ever this room was.* The frown came immediately back . * He. He had drugged her. But that was then, and that had been a dream. IT HAD BEEN A DREAM. * She clenched her hands and closed her eyes. She definitely had to calm down. * But HOW am I supposed to calm down ?* Before she could think of something, the sound of footsteps entered her ears. Her eyes flew open. * What?……Who could that be ?* She got up too quick and with a bang the stool fell to the ground. The person who was coming towards her room sped up. Sarah couldn't move with fright. Her eyes quickly searched the room. * Where to get out? The windows…other side of the room.* But her muscles didn't want to listen to her command, that told them to move. The footsteps stopped in front of the door. Sarah saw the door handle move. Slowly the door opened. A person dressed in white entered the room, eyes searching for Sarah. When they had found her, a vague smile played around the lips. Sarah stared at the person. She could hardly suppress the urge to pinch herself again. * This was impossible ! * 

~3~

T

he person in front of her made a swift, elegant gesture that Sarah didn't understand. "Good to see you awake. How are you ?" a strange voice asked. She opened her mouth to say…*Say what ? That this can't be real ? That I don't understand a thing ?* The person opposite her smiled again, seeing her confused face. "Oh, but I am so sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself, have I ? Please forgive me. I am Rimada." 

Sarah couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of her. *She was……strange……yes, that was the right word.* The woman's eyes were a light shade of gold and held the shape of almonds. The colour of her skin was as white as the sheets on the bed. And her hair. The colour was……* How to describe ? Something between red and orange. Yes. *And it started just above her brows, it grew on the tips of her ears and it was on her hands. * Wouldn't be surprised if she appeared to have a long tail.* Sarah thought in awe. 

"It's rude to stare!" the woman smiled. Sarah blushed "Uh, I……I am very sorry. It's just that I've never seen …… somebody like you." She felt awkward and stared intensely at the floor. For a moment the room was filled with silence. Then a surprised laughter came from the woman called Rimada. "I see. I see. Not really strange I think. But forgotten about it. You earth people are not used to anything. Your world must be so boring. Though I thought YOU must be used to some strange appearances." Sarah looked up in surprise, she hadn't missed the emphasis on the word "you". * Where was the woman referring to ? Perhaps……No, it couldn't be……could it?* But before she could ask, the woman went on. "Oh dear. So I have to explain. Would have to anyway. Tell you why you are here and stuff." For a moment it seemed like Rimada had forgotten about Sarah. The strange woman stared with musing eyes at the wall behind Sarah. But then she smiled again and took Sarah by the hand. "Come on, come on. We haven't got all day! Let's go downstairs and have a drink." She pushed the girl to the door without taking a further look at her. Rimada missed the shocked look at Sarah's face when she heard those familiar words. 

~4~

S

arah stared at the banner that was hanging above the enormous wooden doors. It showed the same picture she had seen on the back of the brush. The banner was made of white velvet, with the symbols in colourful velvet patched onto it. The cat was bright orange. * Like the colour of Rimada's hair really……* The cloud the animal was sitting on was like fluid silver. The book on the left had a red cover and the hourglass at the other side a yellow holder. The catlike woman next to her smiled "I am Rimada born at the House of the Silver Cloud Cats." It sounded like a statement. Sarah couldn't decide if she would nod like she understood, or if she would ask for explanation. But Rimada seated herself on a pile of pillows and made an elegant gesture as to ask Sarah to do the same. She sat down carefully while examining the room they had entered when they had come down the stairs. 

The chamber was really big and looked as if it was frequently used by a lot of people. The floor was filled with extraordinary woven carpets in colours Sarah never thought would have existed. * Colours that you are only able to see in your dreams, but you're never quite able to put your finger on it……* There were no tables or chairs. Instead there were cushions lying around in circles. The walls had been painted a warm shade of yellow. Light fell in through large oval shaped windows. Sarah could see treetops waving in a gentle breeze against a crystal clear blue sky. * It's spring……or it sure looks like it ! But……it was autumn when I ……* She frowned. "What is it, my dear ?" Rimada's gentle voice asked. "I'm confused !" Sarah muttered absent minded. When the cat woman didn't answer Sarah turned to look at her. Rimada was staring at her with amused eyes. Sarah had expected an explanation about her whereabouts, but the woman suddenly looked as if she didn't feel like talking anymore. 

A sunbeam fell in through one of the windows and bathed the two women in a warm light. Rimada closed her eyes. *She looks like a cat lying in the sun. She'll start to purr, no doubt !*

Sarah could hardly keep herself from giggling. Rimada didn't move. * Do I have to wait for her to talk, or should I just start asking ? But perhaps she would consider it rude……* Sarah stared at the intricate pattern on the cushions. * It's like looking at a enormous painting with a market scene on it. You can't stop looking at it, as you always discover new things.* The picture on the pillow showed a battle, with two armies full of strange creatures fighting each other. * Not really a nice thing to look at, when you're sitting comfortable, drinking a cup of tea.* Sarah frowned. * A scene like this just didn't fit in a room that looked so peaceful.* 

With a soft knock one of the small doors in the left wall opened. Sarah stretched her neck to see who was entering. * Could be anyone. Could be any creature.* She could see from the corners of her eyes that Rimada didn't even open her eyes. The person who entered looked like the cat woman next to her, but was at least a foot smaller. Also the clothes looked far more plain. Rimada, her eyes still closed, made an elegant gesture with her hands:" You can place the tray on the ground in front of us, Gabina." Sarah gazed at the woman who carefully placed a large round plate with two bowls on the carpet. Unlike Rimada's red hair this cat woman had chocolate brown hair and a beige skin. * Not even half as noble and elegant as Rimada. Must be her servant, I guess.* The woman called Gabina silently left the room. This seemed to be the moment for Rimada to open up her eyes and move. With her hairy hands she picked up one of the bowls and handed it to Sarah: "It's something like the drink you call tea. Try it. It's really very good." 

They both sat back and sipped from the hot drink. * It sure tastes like tea, but it doesn't look like it.* She stared at the liquid in the bowl. * Deep blue is a funny colour for something that tastes like tea……* She felt like laughing, but the voice of Rimada interrupted her : "Well Sarah, I, princess Rimada of the House of the Silver Cloud Cats, would like to welcome you to the eternal City of the Worlds." Sarah couldn't help but stare……

~5~

R

imada smiled : "Never heard of it, have you ? " But before Sarah could reply that, indeed, she had never heard of it, in spite of her fantasy knowledge, the cat woman went on. "This is the central place that links to all the worlds there are. And it is a world itself, even though it's only a city. You earth people. You only think about reality. You think there is only your little planet full of life. Oh yes, you are looking for other worlds. But you are searching in space, because you want something you can prove exists. You want something you can touch, feel in your hands, some place you can tell how you got there. Everything in your world is about reality!" The last words sounded like a conviction. Sarah shifted uncomfortable on her cushions. "Do you think this is a dream, Sarah ?" Rimada asked gently. Sarah looked up, she felt confused. "Should be reality, this……It's all so real." she muttered. Rimada chuckled : "And dreams, don't they sometimes feel real. Did you never wake up with the feelings you experienced in a dream, still running through your body ?" Sarah frowned, shaking her head, feeling upset :"Yes, yes….but……I don't know. I feel like I'm going crazy ! Just like after……" Rimada put a kind hand on the shoulder of the girl:" Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. Don't worry, this world is as real as the one you came from. But the way you got here, is not a way your world would accept. Calm down, and have some tea."

Sarah sat back and closed her eyes. Rimada got up and paced through the room:" This city, the eternal City of the Worlds as it's called, is just a city, surrounded by walls. Behind the walls, there is nothing. Still there are gates in the walls. You can go through the gates and there will be something on the other side. These gates are the links I was talking about, the links to other worlds. There is a gate to your world, you know. Your world exists as much as this or as the world I come from. Every world just has it's own dimension. And yes, in your world there is a gate to this city. But your world forgot. Earth people wanted certainty, they wanted to prove things, but nothing can prove magic !"

Rimada stared with musing eyes at the carpet in front of her feet. "This city has a purpose of course. Everything has. This city is a meeting place for all the people from the different worlds." She smiled at Sarah:" Though we rarely see people from earth." She settled again next to Sarah:" But the most important thing about this city is the High King. He actually is the King of all the worlds. Even King of your world, something you also forgot. This King could always interfere in every world, if he wanted to. But he doesn't, only if things would go terribly wrong. He is satisfied to keep an eye on everything. He has enough worlds to take care of. And to ease himself, some of the worlds are ruled by his children. And other worlds are ruled by creatures he trusts." Sarah smiled at the word 'creatures'. * Such a convenient term.* 

Rimada lifted her head up high:" One of the creatures he trusts is my family. They rule the world of Mialan. My father is the leader of the House of the Silver Cloud Cats, and King of this world far away from this City. My eldest brother will be the next King. As I am the second child, I was send here, to serve the High King, as his personal councillor. My family is famous for it's wisdom. The book in our banner depicts this fact……." Her voice trailed off. She seemed to be lost in thoughts once again. 

Sarah silently sat next to her. Her mind filled with this new information. * So this isn't a dream. This is reality. Just another reality. Good to know……NO, not good to know! It would mean……that it wasn't all a dream, six years ago…But it was. No. I thought it was……* She let out a deep sigh, overwhelmed by the though. * I have to ask Rimada. I have to know if it was real. If it was just another world. If he……No ! But I have to be careful, not to be to eager. She might get suspicious.* She bit her lip. * But how to start ?* She shifted. Her movement seemed to wake the cat woman from her daydream:" It's a wonderful job, working for the High King. An honour actually. Sarah, you'll meet the High King today. He has got to do with the reason I brought you here, so he told me to bring you to the castle." For a moment Sarah forgot the question that seemed to burn in her mind:" Then why did you bring me here?"

### TO BE CONTINUED

   [1]: mailto:jmpoley@hetnet.nl



	2. Default Chapter Title

Out of this world

6 - 10

by

Lilith

( [jmpoley@hetnet.nl][1] )

The following Labyrinth story is inspired by the song "Out of this world", by The Cure ( from the album 'Bloodflowers' )

Comments are VERY welcome. 

Disclaimer: usual stuff, Labyrinth and everything related is not mine, neither is the song "Out of this world" by the Cure ( though I wish I had written it…it's beautiful ! ) ...bla,bla,bla….

BUT ALL NEW characters are mine, they're the result of my own twisted brains….

~6~

A

vague noise could be heard outside the room and Rimada raised her head as if listening. Then she nodded, as if knowing what was happening out there. She frowned and closed her eyes. Sarah tapped impatiently with her feet. * Hello, hello. I was just asking an important question !* The cat woman opened up her eyes and gazed at the girl next to her. Then she got up. "Well, well. Why I took the trouble of taking you here ? Because you asked to." Sarah looked up at the woman standing in front of her: "But……You just said the High King had to do with this……I……" Rimada interrupted:" I didn't say there was one reason did I ? You are right, there is an other one. Perhaps more……"her voice trailed off. Sarah was astonished by the sudden burst of curtness from the cat woman, who had been so kind just a minute ago.

A soft knock on the big doors seemed the sign for Rimada to move. She held out a hand to Sarah and helped her to her feet: "Come on, come on. I just realised we're running short of time." And while walking Sarah to a smaller door, she added:" I forgot to tell you. You've only got one day in this place. You don't belong in this world, you know. Your real life is on earth, with the other humans. Bringing you here is unnatural, it was like tearing you away from earth. I was glad you were willing to leave, otherwise it would have been impossible. But we have been waiting a long time for you to ask." A frown showed on her noble face: "Finally you did. Usually we never grant wishes like that. This time we were waiting for you to wish."The frown was replaced by a triumphant smile and Rimada glared at Sarah: "So now everything will be alright. Now you're here. Now I will be able to prove I was right. Oh yes, I will. I will prove that I am worth my position as counsellor!"

Sarah was completely taken aback by the mood swing of the cat woman, but also troubled by the information: "But Rimada. I'm here for the day……eh……but on earth, won't people miss me ?" The woman chuckled: "Oh don't worry. That's when the magic is coming to use. In this world there is no time. Or at least, we don't measure in time. Yes, we have day and night, but it's not like your world. So I brought you here when you went to bed at night, and you will be back the moment you wake up, when it's morning in your world. Still your time here, will feel like you've been here 24 hours in your earth time." 

Sarah's head felt heavy with all the information, but she didn't care. Slowly the confused feelings slipped away. * This is what I wanted ! New worlds to explore ! Things to do. Being important to people ! Feeling so very much alive, just like then.* Her thoughts paused for a moment. * I've never been able to think of it like that. Think so light-hearted about my time there . But then, I thought it was all a dream ! Still I should ask Rimada about it. But only when her mood is more stable. At the moment she's far to much……like me really. So vague. The way I've been. Now I am …… alive!* Sarah grinned.

Rimada opened the small door:" My personal servant Gabina will join you for this moment, as I have an important meeting. Gabina will show you where you'll find suiting clothing, so you can dress. You and me will go out as soon as I'm finished and ……" The big doors at the other side of the room flew open and a small creature came walking in. Rimada positioned herself in front of Sarah:" Beron, you were not supposed to come in yet !" A shaky voice answered: "Eh, nonsense sweetie. Nobody keeps ME waiting!"

*I know that voice !*Sarah peeked from behind Rimada's back. She saw a little old man standing in the middle of the room, tapping impatiently with his foot. His wrinkled face and spiky grey hair that peeped from beneath his hood reminded Sarah of somebody. * Could it be? But Rimada had said another name……?" She stepped from behind Rimada. A beam of sunlight fell in from a window and bathed the person in light. * Yeah great. Can't see a thing like this!* Sarah did two more steps forward. The cat woman placed a hand on hershoulder:" Sarah, go back to your room and get dressed." But Sarah didn't listen and shook the hand of her shoulder. With five more steps she stood in front of the little man. Sarah kneeled to come face to face with him. * No it's not him.* She felt disappointed. * But perhaps he knows……* 

The dwarf looked at her with a curious expression:" Eh, what's it missy, hm?" Sarah felt awkward. She felt Rimada walking towards her. * If I want to ask him I should ask him now. Rimada definitely seemed unwilling to let me meet this man. Perhaps because he would remind me of……" Beron, as the cat woman had called him, was still staring at her, his keen blue eyes peering into hers. Sarah blushed:" Sorry, it's just that you remind of somebody I knew……someone I know…His name is Hoggle." The dwarf frowned, but before he could answer the question Rimada pulled Sarah away from him:" Enough of this. Please Sarah, I thought you would know better than to disturb my other guests!" With a persuasive push that Sarah even didn't dare to fight Rimada pushed her trough the small door, where the servant girl called Gabina was waiting for her. "Go up and help her dress. Find something convenient. We are going out." Rimada's words were loaded with annoyance. She turned and closed the door, leaving a shocked Sarah alone in the hall. 

Nobody heard the answer the dwarf gave to Sarah's question. He just stood there in the middle of the room. More or less talking to himself:" Hoggle, Hoggle. Yes, I think I know him. Though I haven't seen him for a long time……He's living in the world called Underground, isn't he ? Hm, yes. Indeed."

~7~

S

arah gazed at the display of colourful clothes in front of her. She stood in the room where she'd woken up, in front of the huge wardrobe. Behind her, the servant girl Gabina was chattering about the clothes: "Well miss, know where you're going ?" She didn't wait for an answer: "No, eh, miss ? Well, I tell you, I know.Going to the palace, you are. Really ! So we're going to pick some really fine clothes for you. Yes. So let's see. Do you have something in mind, miss ? Have to find something that fits. You're slender, then, aren't you. Oh yes, I see you are." With a gentle push she led Sarah to the stool in front of the dresser. Overwhelmed Sarah sat down. * Wonder if Rimada isn't going crazy with this constant stream of words that comes from this woman! She reminds me of the Siamese cat of my aunt, who also seemed to be willing to tell me stories. Only difference is, I didn't understand that cat, but I certainly understand this one.* Sarah grinned. She liked the small servant girl anyway , and even liked the talking. * It's all so different !* 

In the meanwhile Gabina had pulled several dresses out of the enormous wardrobe and laid them on the bed. "Well, miss. Have a black one here. Very serious, don't you think so, miss ? No really what you have in mind, I take it ?" Again she didn't wait for Sarah to answer. "Well then I'll put this one back, miss." And with a quick movement she hung the dress back. Sarah raised an questionable eyebrow. But the cat woman just rushed on: "Well then. Here's a red one, miss. Lovely isn't it ? But, miss, think it's to big for you. Would you mind to get up, so I will be able to see……" Helpfully Sarah got up. Swiftly Gabina held the dress in front of her:" Oh, miss. Now you see. Two of you would fit in this one, you see ?" The woman giggled. "Well then, let's see what we have more, miss. Another black one, miss. Too sober don't you think, yes. Not something to wear in the royal court, no. Well, a bright pink one then, miss." Sarah stared in astonishment at the dress Gabina held in her hands. "That's disgusting. I've never seen anything like it…" she muttered. The cat women seemed a little disappointed at these words, but pulled another dress from the bed. "Well, a blue one here. Bit boring perhaps, miss ? But a funny deep blue. Like a peacock, don't you agree ? Oh miss, last one that would fit you, I fear. Others are to big, miss. But then you are so slender, miss. Try this, eh miss ?" 

Sarah stared in awe at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was made of velvet and fell heavy but natural around her body. The deep blue colour of the fabric was decorated with fine silver embroidery. *Not as beautiful as the dress I wore…six years ago, but sure it comes close. Oh but then, that was a real dress, made to wear on a real ball……But was it a real ball then ? It was all so vague……* She smiled. * If it was real or not, it was sure…* She felt her cheeks colour. She bowed her head slightly, letting her hair slip in front of her face. *No use for Gabina to see me blushing because of a memory.* But it seemed to be to late. "Oh miss. Blushing and all. Ohhhh. Thinking of a lover, miss ?" Sarah felt the colour on her cheeks redden even more: "No, not a lover." * Well, I'm not even lying. Hope she'll take it and stop asking!*But the cat women seemed determined to find out why the guest of her mistress was blushing: "Oh really? Well then, miss. How old are you ?" "I just turned twenty-one." This seemed to puzzle to servant girl. "Well, I guess our worlds have a different way of measuring someone's age. Married, miss ?" Sarah let out a deep sigh: "No, I don't have husband." "Oh, I'm sorry, miss…." For a moment she fell silent. "So then, miss. Will do your hair now, if that's alright with you, miss ?" Before Sarah could answer, Gabina went on:"Have a fiancé then, miss ? Or a boyfriend ?" She picked up the brush from the dressing table and started to draw it through Sarah's long dark hair. "You've got beautiful hair miss. Very long. But you haven't answered my question, miss. Forgive me my imprudence, miss." Sarah couldn't help but smile, Gabina's words didn't sound like she wanted to be forgiven. The words sounded eager. Sarah closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel the curious eyes of the servant burning on her back. * Why am I so reserved ? Nothing of interest to mention.* For a moment her thoughts drifted of to the memories of the few boyfriend she had known. * Boys, yes, that's what they were. Nothing real.* She turned her head to the cat woman behind her: "No, I don't have a fiancé and neither do I have a boyfriend, or any other love interest." Gabina seemed to be a bit taken aback by this, but regained her speech soon enough: "But miss! Why not ! Don't tell me you're getting no attention of the men ! You sure are beautiful enough, miss. What's it then, miss ? Can't have the man of your dreams ?"Sarah felt the all colour leaving her face: "Well, that's not …… exactly the problem." In the mirror Sarah could see that Gabina was staring at her, the servant girl's face held a confused look.

For a moment only the sound of treetops rustling in the breeze could be heard. Then a voice broke through the silence. The voice of Rimada: "Is she ready ?"Both women turned around, shocked by the unexpected sound. Gabina bowed quickly, held her eyes low and stepped aside so Sarah could see the other cat woman. She was nonchalantly hanging against the door post, staring at the girl on the stool. A smile played around her lips. * How long had she been standing there ?* Sarah wondered. With one of her elegant swift movements Rimada gestured Sarah to follow. She got up and after a quick nod to the servant girl to thank her, she joined the cat woman. Lost in thoughts she walked down the stairs.

~8~

T

he entrance hall seemed to be completely deserted, except for a servant who was standing in front of a portal. Sarah only noted that this man also appeared to be a cat creature, but was still to much busy with thinking to notice his features. A soft laughter from Rimada made her wake up from her thoughts. Rimada cocked her head: "You are silent, my dear. Hope it isn't because of the incident with Beron ?" Sarah shook her head: "Ah, no. But I do apologize." Rimada laughed again: "Don't worry about it. It's just that he, and his kind for that matter, are getting so easily irritated. And he is very important at the moment." Sarah nodded: "Yes, I see. I didn't know." Her voice trailed off. "What is it, my dear?" Rimada asked gently. "Is it something Gabina said ? She really talks to much. Nonsense, mostly. " Sarah didn't dare to look the cat woman in the eyes: "Well, no. It's just that I was thinking of somebody. Eh, I mean something." She felt her cheeks colour. But the other woman didn't seem to notice and turned around, gesturing the manservant to open the gates. Sarah clenched her hands * I have got to stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about him. I really haven't thought about it for years. So why think of it now ? I have to stop thinking about it. It affects me to much ! I just have so little time here, and I just want to enjoy this world.* With a soft crack the huge doors parted letting the sunlight in. Sarah stared at the display in front of her. A bright smile lit up her face, troubling thoughts forgotten.

They walked through the gates onto the inner court that lay before them. In the middle stood an old fashioned coach with two beautiful horses in front of it. Slowly Sarah walked towards them. Her smile broaded as she heard the fabric of her dress rustling while she was walking. The sound of her footsteps echoed between the walls. She turned to take a look at the house which was bathing in the sunlight. *It really looks big. And beautiful. And classical. Really like a manor house.* Rimada came walking towards her: "Like it ? It's a family estate. Very old actually. And it needs new painting, I fear." Sarah looked at the ivy-grown walls and grinned: "Not really much paint to see, actually !" The cat woman joined her laughter: "Very true. But I like it like this. See the weapon of my house up there ?" Sarah followed the pointing finger. In the top of the building a plaque of white stone was placed in the wall. She stared at the already familiar items on it. The book, the hour glass and the cat sitting on the cloud. She smiled at the beauty of it. But then just as she wanted to turn her head she saw a movement. Swiftly she looked back and just caught a glimpse of the cat in the weapon winking at her. She gasped. Rimada turned her head sharply: "What is it? Is there something wrong ?" Sarah pointed at the weapon: "It moved !" Rimada shrugged: "Oh, he does that more often." She gently smiled at the baffled girl next to her: "Come now, my dear. The driver is waiting. And we still have much to do." 

They turned and headed for the beautiful carriage. It was also made of the unfamiliar dark wood and had the weapon of the House of the Silver Cloud Cats painted on its doors. A servant in a beautiful white and silver uniform was sitting on the box, while an other servant was waiting next to the door of the coach, ready to open it for the ladies. But Sarah couldn't resist the two beautiful jet-black horses in front of it.* At last something that seems to be like it is on earth. * She smiled. In admiration she put a hand on the back of one of them. The animal that had been staring at the ground suddenly lifted up it's head, as if shocked by the touch. The horse snorted and looked back at Sarah: "Hey there, Lady, don't scare the hell out of me ! Didn't you see I was daydreaming ?" Before Sarah had recovered, the servant on the box roared with laughter: "Hey boy, when you've been put in front of the Lady's carriage, you're supposed to be alert. Got you there boy ! So don't upset guests of the Lady !" The horse snorted, but didn't answer. Sarah, feeling this was more than she could take, turned on her heels and bumped into somebody. 

She felt the air being pressed from her lungs. But it were the looks of the man in front of her that took her breath away. The sharp voice of Rimada prevented Sarah from screaming: "Oh, Jig, don't scare her like that !"

~9~

A

pair of incredibly green eyes peered at her: "So, this is the girl you were talking about?" His voice sounded if he was only half interested. Sarah's eyes flew wide open upon hearing him speak. * His accent is exactly the same as……* The man that Rimada had called Jig stepped back, allowing Sarah to take a good look at him. * He doesn't only sound like, like…But he also looks like him in some way!* Rimada put a hand on the shoulder of the man while smiling ensuring at the girl in front of her: "Sarah, I am honoured to introduce to you, Jig, Prince of the City of the Worlds." The man bowed out graciously. "Jig, I would like you to meet Sarah." She tried to make something that looked like a curtsey. A mocking smile appeared on the face of the prince. Rimada raised her eyebrows: "No time for your games now, Jig. We have to leave now. We can't allow ourselves to lose this opportunity!" Sarah stared at the two creatures in front of her and opened her mouth, but seemed unable to utter a word. With a gentle push she was led into the carriage. 

Sarah seated herself in the far corner and stared out of the window, pondering. * What was this supposed to mean? Who was that man? Rimada had called him a Prince. Prince of the City of the Worlds. So he was the son of the High King then ? But how…* She let out a deep sigh. Vaguely she noticed Rimada climbing into the coach and taking the seat next to her. The Prince was the last one to enter. With a smile that didn't reach his eyes he looked at the two women. Gently he placed himself at the bench opposite of them. Sarah glanced at him from the corners of her eyes. *But how come he looks so……familiar ? On the other hand, it weren't his looks.* She glared at the Prince. Her eyes studied his face. He had a round face, with strange high cheekbones. Two extremely green eyes peered seemingly uninterested out of the window. A small nose that looked as flat as one of a boxer. Thin red lips. His skin looked tanned, as if exposed for a very long time to a burning sun. Strange black lines ran over his cheeks and forehead. * Tattoos? * A big hand with surprisingly long fingers went through his hair. For a moment Sarah caught a glimpse of a small golden ring on his middle finger. * Strange. Why there? * she thought. His hair was black, long and slightly curly, it hung in a ponytail on his back. Sarah eyes trailed off to his clothing. He wore a black velvet shirt, closed until the last button, with no decoration. His trousers were black as well and made of leather. Pointy boots finished the outfit. * So simple, but yet impressive. It all looks very high quality. He must take very much care of his clothing. And strongly build. Like an animal. Like a black panther. So very different from……But why do I feel this man in front of me is so very much alike ?* She didn't really have to think of an answer. * It's the way he behaves, his voice……It's just like……* She didn't finish her thoughts as her eyes met with his. She blushed, ending her musings.She shook as the carriage started moving. Again the man called Jig shot her a smile. Sarah hesitated but smiled back. 

Rimada made herself comfortable: "So, there we are. On our way to the castle." She turned to Sarah: "As you understand we are to see the High King. And he…", she pointed at the man in front of them, "is one of the sons of the High King. But I take it you understood so." For a second the expression on Rimada's face seemed one of perfect happiness as she looked at the Prince. Sarah raised her brows questioning, but the cat woman didn't show any reaction as she continued: "I told you, my place at the court is that of a councillor. And I am good at that." Sarah suppressed a smile upon hearing this arrogant words. But Jig didn't seem to able to do so. His laughter filled the small coach: "My lovely Lady. Ever as selfish. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be able to say this, not now, perhaps even never!" Rimada didn't show any sign of irritation, something Sarah found quite impressive. The cat woman smiled slowly:" True, very true, my dear friend. But we both know that I was the one with the idea. Our King has a problem. I found the answer to it, but didn't have the power. You didn't have the answer, but you do have the power. And we both agreed this had to end. Am I right ?" Rimada triumphantly glanced at the dark haired man in front of her. With an elegant nod the Prince agreed. 

Sarah listened in awe to this strange conversation, rich with incomprehensible information. "Good", Rimada smiled "Well then Sarah, I feel I have to say that it was my idea to get you to this Eternal City of the Worlds. But Jig actually got you here." The cat woman turned for a moment towards the Prince, acting like she did him a great favour by telling this. Jig stared back at her with a mocking smile. Sarah couldn't help but feel she had seen this expression before, but on a different face. * How could it be ? * Rimada grinned: "Yes, the Prince did the actual work, by providing the note. And left it on your pillow after you made the wish." Sarah frowned, feeling something didn't fit. * So the note wasn't by Toby. It was theirs. I would have known if I had asked Toby during dinner. But I had this fight with my dad and that woman, so I went to bed, and……* Sarah shot up : "But I found the note before I wished to ……to……" She stopped, scared to say to much. Scared to give her memory away. Rimada padded her shoulder: "I told you we are able to use the that what we call time. And so we did. Jig has got the magic. Slowly Sarah turned towards the slender cat woman next to her, repeating the last word: "Magic." Then she fell back in her seat, overwhelmed by memories that where brought up by that single word. 

~10~

S

arah closed her eyes. Struggling to fight the memories back. * Not now, not now. Am I going crazy ? I have to be brave, like a heroine from a book. I can do that. It's even what I wanted, didn't I? So this is my chance.* For a moment she smiled absent minded, but it faded upon her lips. * It's my second chance.* A flash of pain shot through her body. * But I ruined it then. But it wasn't MY fault! HE made me!* She bit on her lip, fighting tears.* Heroines don't stumble around sobbing. So get yourself together. Make sure everything will end up right this time !*

Just a she was about to open her eyes she felt a hand on her knee. Her eyes flew open. The Prince was leaning towards her, one hand resting on her leg. His green eyes peered into her blurred grey ones. "Sarah, listen……," his words came slowly " when things from the past are making you feeling sad, do only think of those things that make you smile. For there are many more happy things in your mind, rather than things that make you cry. Just remember." Completely struck by the words she stared at him wide eyed. The only sound that seemed to be willing to leave her mouth was : "Oh……" With a meaningful look Jig sat back. Meanwhile Sarah's mind was racing, thoughts ran uncontrollably through her head. *Had just he been reading her mind ? * She couldn't tell. * But his words were true. And as I just decided I am the heroine, I am going to act like one.* She lifted up her head a looked out of the window. Missing the frowning accusing look that Rimada threw at the Prince.

They where riding on a broad way, with beautiful big old house along the road. Strange trees, waving in the breeze, where on both sides. No living soul was seen. Quietly Sarah listened to the rattling sound of the wheels and the ticking of the horseshoes on the paved road. The coach rocked gently on the uneven ground. *Like the middle ages, when the ladies where travelling to their loyal knight in their castles.* For a moment she could imagine herself as a noble lady, racing towards her love. She added in her thoughts: * Probably fleeing from a bad, ugly, stupid and aggressive husband, whom I've been forced to marry * She smiled at the romantic idea, feeling very important. Then she frowned. * But……I am important. To them." She glanced at the woman next to her. The cat woman seemed to be lost in thoughts, absentmindedly rubbing her chin. Sarah shifted her eyes to the man in front of her. The Prince seemed to be consumed with what he saw outside. His eyes peering out of the window, staring at an unknown object. 

Sarah cleared her throat. The other looked up and stared at her.Sarah nervously smiled: "Uhm, you said, uhm……you had a problem. And you found the answer. I take it, I am the answer." She looked at the faces of her companions questioning. But the faces of the prince and Rimada were blank. Even more nervous Sarah went on: " So, uhm……what uhm……is the exact problem ?"

TO BE CONTINUED

   [1]: mailto:jmpoley@hetnet.nl



End file.
